


baby baby

by kihyxns



Series: woojin and his two slightly clueless dads! [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Hurt and comfort, M/M, daniel has a bad day basically, half fluff half sad, i love daniel and so does seongwoo and woojin, parent!daniel, parent!seongwoo, toddler!woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyxns/pseuds/kihyxns
Summary: daniel has a bad day, but seongwoo and woojin are there for him, always.





	baby baby

**Author's Note:**

> i also wrote this a ago, but now that i have started this series it deserves a home here. again i proofread in place of my accurate proofreader so yes, take that as a warning for any weird missing letters or commas. there are no trigger warnings for this really, i mean daniel is in a crappy mood and has a bad day but its not anything big. please enjoy this and leave a comment (!!!!!!!!!!!!!) and kudos if you'd like.

Daniel stretches his legs out onto the cold edges of the bed, feeling content with his current position. He reaches over, maybe hoping that Seongwoo hasn't left for work, but it's him and he probably has. When his wandering hands meet an expanse of nothingness he guesses that Seongwoo left while he was still deeply sleeping and that he should probably check the time. Instead he rolls over, not bothering, his alarm will go off at some point. 

Maybe his alarm doesn't go off. Maybe it's Woojin who comes running into the room, jumping onto the bed and shakes Daniel awake. Maybe he then realises that no his alarm never did go off and he's already half an hour late. Fuck. 

"Woojin baby go get your clothes, I'm gonna get dressed and make breakfast really quick," Daniel says as slowly as he can possibly muster. Woojin just smiles broadly and skips off to get ready, not knowing that Daniel is internally freaking the fuck out right now. 

He rapidly chucks on whatever block coloured top and jeans he can find, shoving a beanie over his unkempt hair instead of taking the time to style it like usual. Chucking bread in the toaster and haphazardly making himself a cup of coffee as he does, he makes sure to check on Woojin, seeing if he's managed to get everything ready. Thank god he gets lunch at school otherwise they'd be even later than usual. 

He passes the toast to Woojin and downs an entire cup of scolding coffee before throwing Woojin's backpack over his shoulder and picking him up. Woojin clings nervously onto Daniel's shoulder, wondering why his dad is all worked up. He doesn't ask because Daniel's scrambling for his keys and he definitely doesn't want to interrupt. They lock the apartment door behind them, leaving it in a state of mess. Daniel internally curses at the fact that the lift is broken so sprints down the staircase as fast as possible without causing damage to his son. He dashes across the carpark, getting Woojin in the car before making sure he's all clipped and races to school, making sure that they're only twenty minutes late. 

It's only after that Daniel has a moment of still that he feels the aching pain in his throat. He still drives to work, feeling ever grateful that he keeps all his work things in the boot. Parking up, he ignores the ever present grinding feeling at the back of his head, knowing that if he just pretends he'll last a little longer. He slings the bag over his shoulder and walks in, hoping they don't notice. 

Well. No one does notice the slight scratching of his voice as he talks, the shiver in his bones when he leaves the pool. Continuing to teach his classes to swim that day just probably made whatever cold he came down with a little worse but he doesn't think it matters right now. Just getting through the day does. Getting back to Woojin and Seongwoo is what matters. 

He leaves work around two, because it's a weekday and it's also Daniel's week to pick Woojin up from school. He drives home, his vision clouding over a little at the edges. The grinding has turned into aching and as soon as he dumps his wet swim stuff in the washing machine he drops down into bed, making sure that the apartment is completely dark and quiet. 

He lays there for a while, feeling his exhaustion settle into his bones. At one point he looks over to the clock and realises that he's got to get up pretty soon to pick Woojin up. He debates getting up for a bit, knowing that Seongwoo wouldn't mind having to pick Woojin up, but he doesn't want to actually ask him. Plus Woojin is expecting him not Seongwoo, and he'll probably think something bad has happened if Seongwoo turns up and he couldn't handle any noise whatsoever right now. In the end he caves, slowing reaching for his phone to call him. 

"Hello?" Daniel says hesitantly, his voice sounding croaky and disused. 

"Babe what happened to your voice?" Seongwoo immediately questions, his primary focus on why Daniel sounds so terrible even though he seemed fine when he left this morning. 

"Can you pick Woojin up from school, I don't think I can," Daniel replies instead, avoiding Seongwoo's question. 

"Yeah sure, have you had a bad day?" Seongwoo asks tentatively, wondering if this has come on from one too many late nights and stressful moments. 

"Hurry home," Daniel gives another ambiguous reply, his voice stretched to the limit. 

"You know I will, love you," Seongwoo smiles accidentally as he walks to his office, grabbing his things. 

"Love you too," Daniel then ends the call. 

Seongwoo feels like this day has been long coming. Daniel has been stretched quite thin for a while now, especially as he's been getting called into the office a lot more times that usual. He's mostly stay at home, write and edit at home, but the company has been needing him in to help train up interns so his work days have been becoming longer and forcing Daniel to take on more responsibilities. 

He worries that Daniel has had too much on his plate and it's tipped him a bit over edge. He didn't sound great either, and Seongwoo wouldn't be surprised if he managed to catch a cold. Thinking back to this morning he remembers Daniel feeling hotter than usual, Seongwoo is the heater of the couple, with Daniel normally needing extra blankets. It makes him worried, Daniel has always been the dependable one, and to see him break a little would be horrific. 

He chucks his bag over his shoulder, silently waving goodbye to his coworkers as he calmly rushes out of the office. He jumps in his car and drives to Woojin's school, which is conveniently enough across the other side of the city. He makes it though, and walks in with the other parents to pick up his small son. 

"Daddy! Wait why is it you?" Woojin runs up to him, already asking why Daniel isn't here instead. Seongwoo just engulfs him in his arms, picking him up as he does. 

"I don't think daddy's had a good day, so I need you to so so quiet when we get home okay?" Seongwoo says, knowing that Woojin will abide to his wish. 

"Oh, what happened?" Woojin asks, his lips turned down in a frown. 

"Just a bad day baby, just a bad day," Seongwoo replies before picking up his bag from the floor. He clips Woojin in firmly and drives off, the car stays silent, the slight hum of the radio playing in the background. Maybe it sets the tone for the rest of the afternoon. 

When Seongwoo enters the apartment he firstly sits Woojin down on front of the TV with a colouring book for good measure. Then he goes about cleaning up the kitchen before getting changed into something more comfortable. Only then does he go check on Daniel. Considering the entire apartment was cloaked in darkness when he got home he doesn't hold high hopes for Daniel's wellbeing. 

He carefully opens the door to find a lump of Daniel curled up on his side of the bed. Seongwoo leaves the door just a tiny bit open and goes over to sit by Daniel's side. He places a grounding hand on his jutted hip bone, reaching over to take the blanket off over his head. He's still awake, slow tears running rivers down his face. Seongwoo shatters into a thousand pieces, feeling like he should have done something sooner. 

"What's wrong?" Seongwoo asks, rubbing small circles on his hip bone. 

"I feel like I'm not a good dad," Daniel mumbles out, his voice hoarse and thin, cracking at the edges. 

Seongwoo continues to sit, shocked into silence. He quickly drags Daniel up, cupping his hands at his chin. The blanket falls around Daniel's waist, exposing his tear stained cheeks and slight red colour. Seongwoo can't look at him for much longer without crying himself. 

"Listen to me, you're the best father Woojin could have ever asked for. You've supported him in everything he does, you've never not been there for him, he adores you Daniel," Seongwoo says, holding steady eye contact. 

"But I can never do anything right, we were so late today because I couldn't be bothered to check the time," Daniel counters back, tears threatening to fall again. 

"Everyone messes up baby, it wouldn't be right if you didn't. Being late isn't the end of the world," Seongwoo replies, looking at Daniel with affection and reassurance. 

Daniel soon turns into a sobbing mess, a direct contrast to his usual manly attitude. He lays his head on Seongwoo's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his back. Seongwoo embraces him, running constant and gentle hands over the rising and falling plane of his back. Seongwoo can feel his breathing even back out, going from jagged and rushed to calm and steady. He soon leans Daniel easily down into the bed, tucking the blanket over both of their shoulders. 

Woojin appears at the door not long after Seongwoo has managed to calm Daniel down. He holds a teddy limp in his hand, wondering whether he should go in or not. Seongwoo beckons him in, and helps him up onto the bed. Daniel is still slightly conscious and closes a large hand around Woojin's tiny one. Woojin soon lays with his back pressed against Seongwoo's chest, and his hand gripped onto Daniel's shirt. 

"I love you," Woojin says, smiling broadly as he does. 

"I love you too baby," Daniel replies, ignoring how much his throat burns. 

Soon they both drift off easily, leaving Seongwoo to drowsily watch over them both. He'd never want to live without them, regardless of the bad days.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoyable? please leave a comment and kudos on your way out !!!
> 
> update: i'm getting some suggestions in comments for other family ideas! if you have an idea for a new family or a way to work another trainee into the main au i'd be very grateful. i'll try and write the ones i like the best, but i'm sure i'll like them all! thank you for suggestions <3!


End file.
